The invention relates to a display tube comprising a deflection unit having a carrier, a field deflection coil, a line deflection coil and field-guiding means.
The invention further relates to a deflection unit which is suitable for such a display tube.
Such a display tube can be used in black and white, colour and projection television, in data-display equipment and in other apparatuses in which a cathode ray tube is used.
When the deflection unit is energized it deflects an electron beam generated in the display tube to form an image to be displayed.
In some cases, however, it appears that during the display of an image the display tube brings about an undesirable sound which is irritating to the viewer.